Time and Time Again
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: HikaruAkira After their first romantic encounter in middle school, akira left hikaru afraid his feelins were just A phase. Now akira and hikaru meet and what will akira do when Hikaru confesses His love to Akira?
1. Chapter 1

**Time and Time again**

Disclaimer: I don't own hikaru No go.

Summary: Hikaru/Akira After their first romantic encounter in middle school, akira left hikaru afraid his feelins were just "A phase." Now akira and hikaru meet and what will akira do when Hikaru confesses His love to Akira?

Chapter one: Our game

(Hikaru's POV)

"It's been awhile...hasn't it, Akira?" I whispered brushing strands of my bleached bangs out of my dull eyes.

He turned around to face me his eyes hard as flint, "Toya to you." he replied coldly.

"Ah...Toya-san...I see..." I paused staring sadly at him, "So I guess it's gone then?" I muttered the rhetorical question to myself, sitting in the chair across from him.

"I hope you've improved or this'll be a waste of my time." he grumbled

"You're the one that called me down here." I pointed out quietly, placing two black stones on the board.

"I'm black." he responded replacing all the white stones back.

"onegaishimasu." I said

"Onegaishimasu."

I watched him snap down his first stone with the finesse that I loved.

"Why'd you want to see me today?" I asked

"Ogata-sensei." was his simple reply.

"I see I responded, countering his most recent move.

Silence consumed the tiny room for minutes on end as both of us focused on the game play. I broke the Silence.

"did you really forget about me?" I whispered, I wasn't sure if he had heard me, for he snapped down another stone. Silence ensued until I spoke once more.

"I still love you Toya-san..." I whispered, eyes glued to the go board.

His hand froze, lingering hesitantly over the half played game continuing to move reluctantly after a moment of deep speculation. I was sure that he would throw me out and vow to never to see me or speak to me again. I forced my self to look up and meet his gaze, the fiery intensity of it made me flinch, but I wouldn't look away.

"Why?" he hissed, gripping the edge of the go board forcefully, his knuckles turning white under the immense pressure.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, "It's just I can't stop thinking about that day."

he slumped back against the chair, folding his hands neatly on his lap, his dark eyes glazed over as he stared off into the distance.

"why'd you call me down here?" I asked again copying his relaxed position.

"I guess I haven't forgotten..." murmured finally, looking up at me his dark eyes clear once more. "I wanted to see how strong you had gotten..."

"Well?" I asked, hoping I didn't seem too eager.

"You've improved...allot..."

"Still not strong enough to beat you though..."

"..."

I sighed looking down at the half played game on the go board, "Maybe I should-"

"No." he interrupted, lurching forward in his chair, "I mean, we're not done with our game." he explained.

"my eyes were wide as I leaned back into my chair and to say the least I had been surprised by his outburst. although his previous statement held some truth, our game was indeed not yet completed, the winner was obvious.

"How can you...?" It sounded like a question, and had he not hesitated I would've thought I was one, but he held his mouth open as he hesitantly spoke again, "How can you still..._love_...me?"

I held his gaze evenly, my insides squirming despite my exterior confidence, "Because...It's real, it wasn't a phase...like you thought...you're the only one for me Akira..."

He looked at me, or rather past me, a pained look on his face, and some what longing looked flashed through is dark eyes, "Hika-ru...I-I...excuse me I have to go now." he turned away from me, two words slipping from his lips like shadows in the night, "I resign." gathering his jacket he rose from his seat and darted towards the door.

My chest ached as tears began to gather in my eyes, not again, I wouldn't let him get away...again. rising from my own chair I hurried after the black haired boy, "Akira! Akira wait!" I saw him step onto the elevator, and my heart quickened as the doors began to close. I ran full out, squeezing through the doors moment before they closed, with out a second thought I pulled him close passionately kissing him, only pulling away for precious air. he looked up at me, breathless leaning heavily against the elevator wall, a light blush gracing his pale cheeks. his dark green eyes looked up at me a whirlpool of emotion swirling within the dark orbs.

"Dammit hikaru...You're making walking away a difficult task for me...time and time again."

TBC

So this is another Hikaru no go fic and I like it. Kinda angsty so yeah. Please leave me a review if you want this to continue because this just may be a oneshot. So have a nice day.


	2. NOTE

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles. Troubles such as the power supply crapping out and then waiting forever to get a new on and them about three to four monitors also crapping out the as well as the current one which has decided to crap out.

So I am working on typing up what I have on paper so that I can post it whenever I get the local public Library, which is not that often and since school has blocked FF I have no other options seeing as I have no computer at home that wants to work or is connected to the internet.

So once again I beg of you, please forgive me and to all of you who have stayed with my works I thank you for being patient enough to deal with my slowness.

Thanks a bunch

Heart

Alchemyotaku


End file.
